Babysitting with Kurt
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Kurt helps his boyfriend, Sam, Babysit Sam s siblings. Lot s of Kum fluff. Oneshot.


Authors Note- I kinda wrote this at three in the morning, So sorry for any spelling mistakes. Well, Anyways, Enjoy!

xXxXxXx

Kurt knocked on his Boyfriends motel room door, humming under his breath as he did so.

Stevie Evans, Sams little brother, Opened the door holding a Hotwheels toy, and smiling.

"Kurtie!" Stevie jumped and hugged Kurts leg as soon as he saw Kurt.

"Well hey there little buddy!" Kurt kneeled down and picked up the little boy, ruffling his hair.

Kurt walked into the small Motel room and put Stevie down on the ground beside his sister, Stacy.

"Wheres Sam?" Asked Kurt.

"Oh, Hes just in the bathroom, taking a shower." Answered Stevie.

"Oh, Okay. Soo, What do you guys want to do?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the ground beside the two tiny children.

"I want to play dressup! Did you bring your dressup clothes Kurtie?" Askes Stacy.

"Sure did!" Kurt took off his bag and set it on the ground, pulling out a few dressup clothes.

"Yay!" Yelled Stacy.

"I dont wanna play dressup." Huffed Stevie. "I wanna play with my Hotwheels!"

"Haha! We can play both! I'll take turns playing with both of you until Sam gets out of the shower!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The Evan kids squealed at the same time.  
>10 minutes later.<p>

Sam walked out of the bathroom, with a smile on his face.

He walked into the main room and saw Kurt wearing a tutu while playing Hotwheels with Stevie. "Whos that hot ass in my motel room wearing a tutu?" Sam smirked.

Kurt turned around and giggled when he saw Sam standing there, Shirtless.

Kurt got up and walked to Sam running a smooth hand down Sams chest. "That would be your boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Kurt winked.

Sam smirked, and kissed Kurt tenderly all the while, resting his hands on Kurts ass.

"Ewww!" Choursed the tiny Evans.

Kurt and Sam smirked and walked back to where Stevie and Kurt were playing Hotwheels.

"Its time for your guy's naps!" Said Sam calmly.

"But were not tired!" Yelled Stacy all the while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yes you are!" Sam yelled playfully and picking up his two younger siblings and laying them down on the bed.

They both yawned and rubbed there eyes cuddling up together.

Kurt went over and tucked them in, still wearing the tutu over his extremly tight skinny jeans. They fell asleep insantly.

"Well now that there asleep, lets do something a little bit more fun!" Sam said, walking over to Kurt and grabbing Kurts waist from behind.

Kurt spun around and started attacking Sams huge lips with with own soft pink picked Kurt up and walked him over to the other bed and layed him down. Sam started sucking and biting at Kurts neck. Kurt moaned and started to squirm under Sams hold, his pants getting tighter by the second.

Kurt started to push Sam away.

"Sammy, We cant wake Stacy and Stevie! They need there sleep!" Kurt whisperd.

Sam sighed, "Oh, okay." Sam got off of Kurt and sat up against the headboard of the bed.

Kurt smiled and cuddled up against Sams chest, sighing as he did so. "So, Why did your parents even go out in the first place?" Kurt aksed curiously.

Sam smiled "My dad and mom are both going to a job interview, my dad might get his job back!" Sam said excitedly.

"Oh my god! That is amazing! I am so happy for you guys!" Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss Sam happily.

They stayed like that , cuddling, for what seems like hours but was only about thirty minutes, until they heard Stacy shift and call out Sams name."Yes Stacy?" Sam called back.

"I have to go potty!" She moaned.

"I'll take her" Kurt said getting up and walking over to Stacy and Stevies shared bed and picked up Stacy walking to the bathroom.

Sam watched his boyfriend walk away, swaying his hips back an forth, showing off his ass in his skin tight jeans, Yet still in a tutu.

Kurt walked Stacy to the bathroom door. "Okay you can you potty now." Kurt said.

"No! You have to come in with me!" Stacy said, matter-o-factly.

'Oh sweet jesus' Kurt thought to himself, not wanting to hurt the little girls feelings. Kurt opend the door and led Stacy into the bathroom.

"Okay, Stacy, Go potty." Kurt said blushing a deep red.

Stacy ran to the toilet, pulled down her pants and started to pee. Kurt just stood there akwardly, Blushing.

After she was done her pee she washed he hands and thanked Kurt and left. Kurt just stood there blushing like a tomatoe.

Sam came into the bathroom, to find his boyfrind standing there, blushing like crazy. He seemed to be zoned out so Sam ran up to him and threw him over his sholder.  
>Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, easily hitting a high F.<p>

"Samuel Evans, Put me down right now!" Screamed Kurt, flailing his arms and legs everywhere.

"Nope! This is way to fun, and you are way to sexy to put down." And to prove his point, Sam squeezed Kurts ass.

Kurt squeald and flailed some more. "Wow, Kurt, You are so light! I like it!" Sam said with a smirk.

"Holy freakin' crap Samuel, Put me down!" Kurt yelled, as Sam made his way to the bed. "Okay!" Sam yelled and dropped Kurt on the bed. Kurt let out a yelp as Sam began to attack his neck with kisses and licks and bites.

"Ewww!" Stacy yelled shielding her eyes, and running in the corner. Meanwhile Stevie was still asleep.

Kurt ran his hands across Sam's still bare chest. "You should really never put you shirt back on." Kurt winked.

"You should really take your tutu off, so I can get a better view of your ass." Sam replied. Kurt got off of the bed and took his tutu off and climbed back into bed.

"Happy now?" Kurt asked sexily. "Very." Sam licked his lips in satisfaction.

"EWWW!" Stacy screamed from the corner, finnaly wakeing up Stevie. "Whaaa." Stevie mummbled, all the while rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Nothing, Just nothing..." Said Sam, stareing at Kurt and smiling.

"I'm bored." Pouted Stacy, "Lets play house!" Shouted the young girl. "Yeah!" Yelled Stevie.

"Whos, who?" Asked Sam. "Well, Stevie and I will be the kids, and you will be the momy and dady!" Explained Stacy.

Sam and Kurt looked eachother and smiled. "I'll be momy!" Kurt said. "And I'll be dady!" Sam said, running to Stevie and throwing him over his shoulder,  
>like he did to "Momy".<p>

"Ahh, Dady put me down!" Screamed Stevie, laughing. "Never!" Yelled Sam back. Kurt and Stacy rolled there eyes at the Evan boy's immaturaty.

After about 5 minutes Sam finnaly let up, and put Stevie down.

"Okay, Time for dinner! I am hungry!" Exclaimed Stacy. "But we have no food!" Said Stevie, frowning.

"I can take you out for dinner!" Kurt suggested. "Kurt, No. You dont have to do that." Said a relucent Sam.

"Oh yes I do! These kids are hungry, So we are going to Breadstix!" Said Kurt, not giving up. "Okay, Fine." Sam said, "But let me pay for myself, It's the least I can do." "Nah, Ah, Ah. I am paying for you, I'm paying for ALL of you!" Kurt said.

"Fine." Sam relucently gave in. "Yay!" Choursed the young Evan's.

"Okay, Lets go. Sam, Put a shirt on. Stacy and Stevie, Get your coats and shoes on." Kurt said. "Yes, Sir!" All three Evan's choursed. When they all got there things, they were out the door, They walked to Kurt's Navigator.

Stevie looked in awe. "Thats such a nice car!" Screamed Stevie. "Why thank you little guy." Kurt ruffled Stevies hair, and lifted him into the car, While Sam lifted Stacy. Kurt and Sam closed the doors and walked around to the front.

Kurt got in the drivers seat, and Sam got in the passanger. Kurt started the car and turned on the backed up and started the drive to Breadstix.  
>"The Edge of Glory" came on, and Kurt started to sing along, At the top of his lungs.<p>

After about 7 more minutes of driving and singing they arrived at Breadstix. Sam help'd Stacy and Stevie out of the door, and went and took Kurt's hand and walked to the door.

Sam, Being the gentelmen he is, opened the door for Kurt, Stevie, and Stacy. They got showed to there tables and orderd there drinks and were handed there menu's.

"Soo, What do you guys want to get?" Kurt asked. "I want to get the dinosaur shaped Chicken strips!" Said an excited Stevie. "Same!" Yelled Stacy.

Kurt smiled. "Kurt, are you sure you can pay for all this?" Sam asked. "Yes Sam, I work part time at my dady's shop, So I have money. Lots of it too." Kurt winked at Sam.

The waitress, who kept flirting with Sam,and had hideous hair, walked over to the table. "Are you ready you order?" She asked winking at Sam. "Yeah!"  
>Choursed the tiny Evan's. Sam shrugged and Kurt nodded.<p>

"I want the Dinosaur shaped chicken strips please!" Stevie said. "Same, please!" Said Stacy. "What about you?" She asked smirking at Sam. "Uhmm, I'll just have a hamburger, Please." Sam said, itching the back of his head.

"And you?" She asked glaring at Kurt. "First of all, I would like you to stop flirting with my boyfriend. Second, get a haircut. And finnaly, Third, A salad...Please and thank you." Kurt glared at the waiter. She gasped and stormed off.

Sam smiled and leaned across the table and kissed the little kids coverd there eyes. Kurt stopped kissing Sam when he noticed an old lady watching them. "Sam, Stop! There's someone watching us!" Kurt hissed.

They stopped kissing, But still held hands under the table.

After a while the old lady got up and walked over to there table. "You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" She smiled. Kurt and Sam looked at each other, Then looked at the lady. "Thank you." Kurt said. The lady smiled and walked away.

"I'm hungry!" Whined Stacy. "Dont worry. The food's coming." Kurt reasured the little girl. As soon as Kurt said that, The waiter came rushing with there food. She set it down, All the while, Glaring at Kurt.  
>"Thank you" Sam glared at the waiter. They ate, and talked for a while until they were full. They got up and payed for there dinner and left.<p>

They got back in the car and drove back to the Motel. When they got back to the Motel, It was already Stacy and Stevie's bedtime.

"But I dont wanna go to bed!" Stevie insisted. "Me too!" Stacy agreed. "But it's past your bed time." Sam said.

Kurt walked up to Sam and whisperd into Sam's ear, "Let me do it".

Kurt went over to where Stevie and Stacy were pouting, on the bed. "Please lay down" - They did so - "Good now relax."

Then Kurt stared to sing a lullaby Sam has never heard before.

"Lullaby and goodnight,  
>with roses bedight With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed Lay thee down now and rest,<br>may thy slumber be blessed Lay thee down now and rest,  
>may thy slumber be blessed Lullaby and goodnight,<br>thy mother's delight Bright angels beside my darling abide They will guard thee at rest,  
>thou shalt wake on my breast They will guard thee at rest,<br>thou shalt wake on my breast"

By the time Kurt was done the lullaby the kids were fast asleep.

"Wow, Kurt. That was beautiful. How did you do that?" Sam whisperd, walking to his boyfriend and putting an arm around his waist.

Kurt smiled "My mom used to sing it to me to get me to sleep. Its called Brahms's Lullaby..."

"Hmm, Well it's beautiful." Sam leaned down and kissed Kurt.

Sam and Kurt walked to Sam's bed and layed down. Kurts head on Sam's chest, and Sam's arm's wrapped around Kurt protectivly.

An hour later Sam's parents walked through the door to find Kurt and Sam in the exact samr position, Asleep.

xXxXxXx

Authors Note- Love it? Hate it? Please review! 


End file.
